


Complementarity

by chacusha



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Face-caressing, Gags, M/M, light dom/sub themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: [Art] Master and servant.
Relationships: Vercci/Voldo (Soul Calibur)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Complementarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



> I didn't know what color Voldo's hair is so I gave him an anime-ish pale blond color. Also, I realize looking at the top image from the back wouldn't get the bottom image, but I wanted Vercci's face upper-left and Voldo's face lower-right so I cheated it a bit. Maybe they're looking in a mirror or something.


End file.
